Sarah E Briner
Sarah E. Briner is the Second Youngest Twin sister of Emily Jean Briner. The Half Sister Of Paige Nicole Hays The Second And Youngest Twin Daughter of Harold Briner and Wendy Briner .The Granddaughter Of Grandma Briner. The Youngest Twin Niece Of Jana Stump And Jeff Stump. Her catchphrase was "Mr.Hammond I Think We're Back In Business," Biography Sarah Elizabeth Briner (born February 21, 1996) is the twin sister of Emily Jean Briner, The Second Oldest Twin daughter of Harold Briner and Wendy Briner, and the younger Half sister of Paige Nicole Hays. The Granddaughter Of Sarah's Grandma. The Youngest Twin-Niece Of Jeff Stump And Jana Stump. The Biological Cousin Of Justin Stump, Jason Stump, Josh 'Mac' McDonald, Ryan McDonald, Kyle McGuire, Eric Mcquire, Rylee Joanna Mcquire, Joe Briner, Lisa Reising, Paul Kimmel, Matt Kimmel, Calvin Kimmel, Jadalynn Grace McDonald And Leah Faith McDonald. The Mother Of Madelyn Mads "Madeline" Adrianna Elizabeth, Maisie Christine Elizabeth, Millie "Miley" Christy Elizabeth, Maddison "Madison" Paige Elizabeth, Melanie Gracelynn Elizabeth, Mackenzie "Mckenzie" Lillianna Elizabeth, May Belle Kailey Elizabeth, Mckenna Alice Elizabeth, Louise Peyton Elizabeth, Blakely Alicia Elizabeth, Ellie-Hailey Kaitlynn Elizabeth, Gabriella-Malie Arianna Elizabeth, Allison "Ally" Rose Elizabeth, Claire Angelina Elizabeth, Bailey "Bailee" Julianna Elizabeth, Bridget Victoria Elizabeth, Bella Charlotte Elizabeth, Brooklyn Katherine Elizabeth And Brianna Janelle Elizabeth. After Dealing The Death of Her Daughter Named Mary-Grace Who Passed Away In The One Year Ago. When She Went On To Have Madeline And All The Rest Of Her Seventeen Adorable Daughters. She loves Everything That She's Going To Love. Like Shopping, Cheerleading, Playing With Play Dough Set, Dolls, Stuffed Animals And Computer, Sleeping All Night With Severe Sleeping Anxiety, Waking Up Early In Between 12:00 And 12:30 At The Middle of Night, Being Big Fan of Jurassic Park And The Wizard Of Oz. Trying not To Be Worried about That Stuff After Somebody who Kept Doing It To Do Her Sarah Lives with her mom, twin sister: Emily Jean, Half sister: Paige. And Her Little 10 Year Old Style Girl Doll Sara. And So Well-Behaved 10 Year Old Style Head Doll Named Evelyn. 12 Year Old Abby, 13 Year Old Emma, 8 Year Old Olivia, 7 Year Old Twins Maria and Madison, 4 Year Old Christina Ashley, 7 ½ Year Old Paige And 1 Year Old Twins Jessica And Jadyn. Her hobbies include Shopping And Cheerleading. Sarah E. Briner is an actress who played Sarah Elizabeth Briner in the Sarah Briner12 franchise. She was born on February 21, 1996 in Augusta, Georgia. After the Sarah Briner12 franchise, She was a Shining Star Leader At Top Gun All Stars Ohio Cheerleading Center. Like Her Mother, She Didn't to let her Mother's Foster Kids going Out At Unsupervised And Two Seconds Later They'll Be Gone And She Don't Know Where Do They Think They're Going. And Starts To Ended Up Saying "No More Going Out", That's Because She Asked Them To Stay Right Here Where She And Mom Can Keep An Eye on Them. Unlike Her Twin-Sister Emily Jean, She Didn't Sleep Very Well From Last Night Since In The Year Of 2006. Appearance Sarah has Freckles, White skin, Brown Straight hair and blue eyes. She Probably Got Instigated And Bothered from her Twin-Sister Emily Jean. She wears a Beauiful bracelet. While in Cheerleading Practice, she wears as strictly required by Cheerleading Practice dress code: TG Skirt, Adult Small TG Long Sleeved Top and White Tennis Shoes. And her hair is also put into a High Ponytail. Outside of Cheerleading Practice, she wears a yellow head band, a Top Gun Extra Large T-Shirt with Short sleeves, black Sweat Pants and Black Boots. Her winter attire is a Purple Heavy jacket, pink Hat And Pink Mittens. Her swim Stuff is her Blue Full swimsuit. Her sleep Gear is her Nightgown pajamas and Pig slippers Her Outfit attire includes a Jurassic Park Shirt, Redish Red Colored Pants, Bandana headband and Work boots Her summer attire includes a Short Sleeved Shirt, a pair of Ohio Extreme sunglasses, Ponytail, flower hair clips, and Purple sandals Personality Sarah is a So Well-Behaved, sweet, Funny and Scared Big girl. She refuses to Talk unless she is a selective mute who has refused to Talk to Anybody since her Uncle Bob, Grandfather Reynolds, Uncle Jeff's Mother Rachel And Her Daughter Mary-Grace Are Both Passed Away. When she Can Do This On Her Own, She Don't Want People's help However, as Emily Jean's Rambicious and Instigated bad behavior at home grew from bad to worse, Sarah Is more afraid each day as the terrible Adult. Quotes * "I Got Too Annoyed Sometimes And I Don't Care About My Older Sister's Bad Behavior". Sarah's first word, at the moment She Got home from her Cheer Practice in Avon Lake Ohio * "Magic, You Need Get Down And You Shouldn't Be Up There". Sarah's Second word, at the Second moment She Saw Her Cat Magic Gets Up On The Counter Like That When She Wakes up That Early * "Mr. Hammond, I Think We're Back In Buisness!". Sarah's Third word, at the Third moment When She Saw The Velociraptor From Jurassic Park Inside Of The Power Shed. * "Seattle Down Back There". Sarah's Fourth word, at the Fourth moment When If She's Gonna Ask Them Again * "Stop Now, Do You Want Let Me Tell Mom?". Sarah's Fifth word, at the Fifth moment When If She's Gonna Tell Them Again * "Magic, Stop It, Do You Want Me To Put You In Garage!!!!!". Sarah's Sixth word, at the Sixth moment When If She's Trying To Get Magic To Stop Again ◾ "No, No, No!!!!!!!, Not By The Hair On My Chinny Chin Chin!!!!!!!". (In 2006) Sarah's Seventh word, at the Fourth moment When If She's In 2006 As A Ten Years Younger And Playing The Three Little Pigs With Her Aunt Jana. ◾ "eeeek, It's The B-Big B-Bad Wolf!!!!!" Sarah's Eighth word, at the Eighth moment When If She's Still In 2006 As A Ten Years Younger And Dealing By Playing The Three Little Pigs With Her Aunt Jana With Her Very Long Face. ◾ "Um, I Was Trying To Get My Friends Back To Our House Before Dark, But We Kind Of Got Stuck Out Here. So Can You Lead Us Away" Sarah's Nineth word, at the Fourth moment When If She's Trying To Get Friends Back Home Before The Sky Gets Competely Dark. ◾ "I Was Afraid To Tell Anybody Cause I Didn't Want Have To Go To Isla Nublar Or Something For Turning Power Back On. When I Got Off. You Know Walk Around So I Was Like Kind Of To Find My Way Home Sarah's Tenth word, at the Fourth moment When If She's Afraid To Tell Anybody Because She Thought She Can get in trouble. ◾ "Will You Guys Stop That!!!!!!" Sarah's Eleventh word, at the Eleventh moment When If She Don't Know Why Her Sister Kept Doing It. ◾ "It's Driving Me Crazy, And They're Just Being Toad" Sarah's Twelveth word, at the Twelveth moment When If She Found Something What's Really Driving Her Crazy And Being Silly Animals In This House Like That ◾ "I Got Frustrated Sometimes, And I Got Frustrated When They're Giving Me Headache" Sarah's Thirteenth word, at the Thirteenth moment When If She Found Something What's Really Making Her Feel Frustrated Even More Constantly And She Also Gets Constant Headaches ◾ "You Guys Not Allowed Be In My Bedroom Or I'm Gonna Tell Mom". Sarah's Fourteenth word, at the Fourteenth moment When If She Found Something Which Cats Or Older And Younger Siblings And She's Gonna Tell Adults ◾ I Wasn't So Sure What It Was That Had Happen Me Too Much And Being A Young Adult Not Knowing What To Do And Old Adults Not Knowing What To Do Either Scared Me. I Loved My Aunt Jana More Than Anything" Sarah's Fifteenth word, at the Fifteenth moment When If She Found Something What Can Happen To Her And Still Loves Her Favorite Aunt Jana More Than Anything ◾ Ariel, It's Getting Very Dark" Sarah's Sixteenth word, at the Sixteenth moment When If She See How Dark The Sky Was. ◾ "I Was Afraid She Was Going To Wake Me Up" Sarah's Seventeenth word, at the Seventeenth moment When If She Was Afraid To Wake Somebody Else Up ◾ "I Was Just Really Scared Because I Didn't Know If She's Gonna Live With Us Or Not" Sarah's Eighteenth word, at the Eighteenth moment When If She Was Really Scared Of Something When Somebody Is Gonna Live With Her Or Not ◾ "Knock It Off" Sarah's Nineteenth word, at the Nineteenth moment When Somebody Who's Trying Getting In Her Nerves ◾ “This is impossible, I can never Talk In The Public. I don't even let my Sister hear me in the Living Room” Sarah's Tenteenth word, at the Tenteenth moment When If She Don't Know What Are Her Sister Talking about. And She Also Don't Want To Hear To Any Of It. But She Is A Selective Mode And Has Instead Words On Since Grandfather Passed Away ◾ "The Cat Started Meowing And I Didn't Think Anything Of It Because He Meowed All The Time" Sarah's Seventeenth word, at the Seventeenth moment When If She Was Afraid To Wake Somebody Else Up ◾ "When Paige Has This Screaming On I Think Oh Gosh I Better Just Stay Far From It". ◾ "P.U!!!!! It Smells like The Skunk". ◾ "Come on It's Getting Dark" ◾ "Ariel, Ariel You Know The Way Back Don't You" ◾ "I Said Ariel Come On Out Mom Isn't Here. I Heared A Thump. I Didn't Go In After Her But I Wouldn't Take The Risk But I Didn't Know If You'd Come Out Or Not" ◾ "When She Came Back Out I Said Ariel Don't Ever Do Anything Like That To Me Again It Was Scary" ◾ "I Never Get Privacy Leave My Room Alone" ◾ "It Is Not For You To Teach Me A Leason Sis. And Besides You Must Learn Not To Listen When Someone Acts As If I'm Way Better Than You* ◾ "What Was That Noise" ◾ Because You Didn't Talk Me When I'm Still Sleeping No Matter What Those Are The House Rules" ◾ "I Was Really Scared For Them And I Sort of Panicked Because I Thought How Bad It Was Going To Get" ◾ "Better Get In Here Before My Mom Find Out". ◾ "Magic, Cut That Out". ◾ "Stop. Magic, Knock It Off!!". ◾ "Paige Screams A Lot. It Hurts My Ears That's How Loud It is". ◾ "Do Not Talk To Me Like That!!!". ◾ "Emily Jean Talks To Me That Way And I Don't Like It". ◾ "Sis I'm Not." ◾ "Let's Be Quiet So She Doesn't Know We're Here". ◾ "Shh, Did You Hear That Don't Hang Around Too Long Do Something Or Get Moving". ◾ "Right Now I Just Want To Provide The Three Dinners A Day And A Place To Sleep And Leave Me Alone The Other Part Of Me Says You're The Mouth". ◾ Mary-Grace Passed Away from Jurassic Park This is Perma Morial Necklace And She's On This Side As Well As The Side End Of Year After Being Told She Wasn't Going To Make It She Died In It And I Don't Understand That I Cry Almost Everyday My Life". ◾ "You Know So Stomp Out of My Room Because I Can Get Extremely Mad At Somebody". ◾ "Right Now You're Finding A Thousand Excuses For Why You Can't Step Up And Do What You're Supposed To Be Doing And It's Not Good Enough Because I'm Telling you Now When I Leave Today You'll Be Back At Square One Within Two Days You Can't Go Down The Same Road And Expect To See Different Scenery So What Needs To Shift!!!!". ◾ "Paige Listen Up. You Always Have The Choice To Come Mom Or Instead of Me You Know That!". ◾ "Well No More Of That It's Dangerous To Talk To Me That Way Unless You Really Mean It!!!". ◾ "Sis I Don't Want You To Get In Any Trouble On My Account I'm Going To Find A Job As Soon I Can So I Can Get A Room Of My Own Someone Can Trust And Believe Me. I Miss Aunt Jana!!!!!!". ◾ "I Don't Care You're Talking To Me That Way And You Had Something To Do With It Too!". ◾ "I Didn't Nothing to Her!". ◾ "Uh Oh!!!!!". ◾ "I Didn't Do Nothing!!!!!". ◾ "What's That All About And I Didn't Do Everything Wrong!!!!". ◾ "My Sister Emily Jean If She Sprayed Something Of Mine Then I Sprayed Something On Her That's Just The Rules In The House!!!". ◾ "I Don't Know She Don't Talk About It!!!!". ◾ "It Started Off Okay But It Very Quickly To Let Her Sister Running Off Telling To Her Parents. If It's Still More than Okay And More So Quick To Let Sarah Still Running Off Telling To Her Aunts And Uncles". ◾ "You Know What Paige I Don't Care!!!!" ◾ "I Hear You've Been Having Some Kind Of Trouble!". ◾ "It Was Those My Mother's Foster Kids. They're Driving Me Crazy!". ◾"No, I Get It. I Understand Why You Did What You Did, But It Hurts My Feelings that You Would Say All Of That Stuff About Me Without Coming To Me First. Why Would You Do That?". ◾ "Saying You're Sorry Is Not Going To Help Anything. I Can't Even Be Give Everybody With The Information Out Of Me With You Anymore. You Disgust Me!!! I'm Breaking up With You". ◾ "Yeah I Don't Have To Worry about That No More Because I Learned My Leason!!!". ◾ "That's Okay Kayla I Just Ingore Her!!!!". ◾ "The Arguing Are Gonna Get Broken And We're Gonna Be Missing Out Not You!!!". ◾ "You're Not Boss Of Me Sis. Leave Me Alone!!!!". ◾ "I Was Not Bothering You!!!!" ◾ "Okay I'm Still Sleeping And I Don't Want You Girls To Make Too Much Noise Again, Do You Want To Go To Your Room Seriously!!!". ◾ "I'm So Sorry I'm Just Don't Understand How This Happened!!!!!". * "I Get Too Annoyed Sometimes I Just Can't Control That Anymore!!!!!". * "Oh Sis, Don't Think For A Minute That's How I Feel. They Were Just Being Rude And Being Mean And Driving Me Crazy. You're My Good Sister Sis. I Want You Be Good Sister * "Hey, Oh My Gosh That Was Not Nice Stop It. Ariel Stop It. Don't Using Bad Words Stop It Sit down!!!! You Know Why You're In Your Room Because You Were Using Bad Words". * "Sis, That Doesn't Matter What Matters Is She Was Using Bad Words That's Why She Was In Her Room". * "Paige Seattle Down. If We Get Caught We'll Get In Trouble So Will My Family. Where Ward's Of The State That's What My Family Calls Us We Belong To Them. Yes And If Anyone Finds Us Here They'll Be Made To Turn Us In So You Must Seattle Down Now Do You Understand!!!!". * "Uh Oh They're Home I'll Can Try To Come Up After!!!!!". * Don't Worry Sis. I'm Not Gonna Let Anything Happen To Any Of Us!!!". * "Have A Talk To Me If You've Got Something To Say So I'm Not Talk To You From Across The Room". * "The Sister Would Just Put Me In Another Room Shut The Door And Leave Me For The Night and She Can't. She Can't Do That". * "Did You See Mom, Ariel And Paige Upstairs Are They Alright. They Won't Let Us Stay Downstairs Together I'm Sure They Think I've Disgrace Them. Only When I Take Out The Stuff Around The Back Every Day In 10 O'clock At Night". * "This Family Says They'll Place Me Out If I Do Behave. Sending me Away On Passenger Train To Get A Doll To Buy A Friend Far Away. Family Says Girls Are My Friends Go Really Fast In The City. No They're Too Young They Sends Me I'll Never Get To See Them Again!!!". * "Seattle Down I Won't Ask You Again". * You Can't You Know What It's Not Safe To Push Me Down The Stairs Sis!!!!!". * "It's Not Okay For You To Talk Me That Way With Things It's Not Okay You're Not Going To Do It Anymore!!!!" * It Is Not For You To Teach Me Leason Sis, And Besides You Must Learn Not To Listen When Someone Acts As If I'm Way Better Than You!!!!". * "I Can't Let Them Treat Me Like That. As Soon As It Starts You Have To Stop And You Just Have To Tell Her I Am Way Better With You Sis You Need To Stay Away From Me Now. Okay If I Let Her Take That Control Now. The Life Is Going To Be Miserable Forever". * "I Think Possibly And When I Lost My Daughter I Lost A Sweetest Girl And When I Went On To Have Madeline And All The Rest Of 17 Daughters!!!!!". * "I Told Her There Was Nothing You Can Do You Can Not Stop Ariel It's Not Your Fault". *"what did I do Everything wrong? I seemed okay". * "I Just Kept Thinking Like She's In The Dark By Herself She's Got Nobody To Talk To. I Just Laid On That Bed Taken Give Up". * "It Made Me Sit In The Room For Almost 2 Weeks But Nobody Talk To. If Anybody's In Danger You Should Tell If It Means Getting In A Lot of Trouble". * "I Didn't Have A Tell Because The Longer I Wouldn't The More Getting In Trouble". * "Sis, You Know What You Trying To Get Your Way Doesn't Fix Things You're Not Going To Have Your Way Anymore From Talking To Me That Way And Pushing Me Down The Stairs And I'm Not Gonna Back Down I'm Gonna Follow Through". * "The Rock Band And Kim A Velociraptor I've Been Movie For Months". * "I Was Just Trying To Be Brave And Not Panic I Learned At Home That If You're Panicky It's Just Gonna Take Longer". * "Anyone Who Doesn't Come to My Party Can't Be My Family". * "Velociraptors Like This You Don't Know What They're Capable Of That Inculdes Dealing The Death of Ray Arnold Leaps On The Counters Whatever it Takes To Get Away". * "If Anyone who Does Want To Wake Up That Early And That's Why I Got So Scared". * "Calm Down No Magic Calm down". * "It Doesn't Matter Who Starts The Arguing It Still Takes Two To Keep It Going". * "We Get Mad Even Talking To People That Way And Getting In People's Business We Really Don't Mean, And Besides If It's Gonna Be Bad And It's Not Like My Fault Anyway and Sometimes Everybody Get Scared But You Shouldn't Let Scared Moods Scares You And It Sounded A Lot To Myself When I Was About Ten Years Old". * "I Don't Know". * I Know You're Not A Scaredy Cat". * Oh It's Ok Junior, They're Only In The Movie". * "Ariel!!!! Don't Do That This Is A Really Scary Movie". * "Careful Sis We Might Have An Accident". * "She's Going Wild Again And Not All The Time". * "Take It Easy Sis, The Clock Will Change Soon". * "No Mommy's Not Home Right Now I'm Afraid". * "I'm Sorry Kayla I Got Way Much Stuff Going On. Why Don't You Just Forget About It Kayla You'll Never Get Watch Over Siblings All By Yourself It's Impossible". * "Okay I'm Still On The Computer And I Don't Want You Girls To Smell The Flat Iron Again Do You Want To Go To Your Room Seriously". * "I Don't Know I Didn't Want The Family To Talk About It They've been Treating Me Really Bad". * "Ouch, Those Guys Are So Rude". * Fam, this has to stop". * "Why Did He Have To Passed Away Fam? Why Isn't He Here?". *"Sis I Definitely Can Wait until After Doctor's Appoinment". * "Sorry I Was Only Just Trying To Help Her And She Won Me Over And I'm A Much Harsher Daughter I Can Assure you I Believe It Takes Two To Talk The Truth One To Talk It And The Other To Heal". * "Well It Is Maintenance Shed From Jurassic Park But I'm Afraid It Keeps Out Any Visitors Or Something Else Like That We Can't Really Be In There!!!". * "You Keep These Grown-Ups Sound Like They're Terrible And You Know What It's Bothering Me More And More EveryDay That You're Doing That * "Emily Jean Is Much Older Than I Am, And I'm Still Scared At This Time". * "Go Away, Then I Was Lost And I Wanted Around With Velociraptor Until I Have Power Back On Just Like Ellie Sattler And All The Memory Came Back" * "Ohh Sis That's Not Funny". * "Anyone who Doesn't Come To The Name Jurassic Park/World Movie Character On Facebook Page Can't To Be My Friend". * Sis That Behavior Will Not Be Tolerated Anymore In This House Do You Understand Me You Owe Me Apology And I Want It I Accept Your Apology". * "Why Didn't Call Me Always Call Me With Your Problems". * "Of course You Did Something You Not Supposed To Do Now Can You Get Ready for Bed I'll Be Up To Say Good Night In A Few Minutes". Roles Dorothy Gale...The Wizard of Oz Dr. Ellie Sattler... Jurassic Park Molly...Annie Young Nala...The Loin King The First Little Pig...The Three Little Pigs Trivia ◾Her full name is Sarah Elizabeth Briner. ◾She is allergic to Pollen And Dust. ◾She owns a pair of pig slippers And Nightgown ◾Her bedtime is In Between 10:00 And 10:30pm At Night. ◾She also have a Bedroom located Upstairs. ◾She loves the colors, light Pink, Purple, Teal, and Sliver And Gold Sparkly Glitter. ◾her Daughter Mary-Grace passed away before The Year she Was born. ◾her favorite activities include Shopping, Cheerleading, Building Houses For The Three Little Pigs, and Hanging Out With Family. ◾her favorite song from The Wizard Of Oz is " Somewhere Over The Rainbow," ◾She wants to become a Shining Star Cheerleader when she grows up. ◾She loves Jurassic Park, The Three Little Pigs, Dolls and Stuffed Pig. ◾In Halloween 2019, she Is dressed as Madeline ◾By the age of 10, she Is Inside Of Her Bedroom Hiding From Aunt Jana. ◾Sarah was born 36 minutes After Emily Jean. ◾Her favorite toy is Password Journal And Springfield dolls. * Sarah is a selective mute who stopped Talking after her Uncle Bob, Grandpa Reynolds, Uncle Jeff's Mother Rachel And Her Daughter died until being Birth by Harold and Wendy. Basic Facts * Name: Sarah Elizabeth Briner * First Appearance: 2006 (13 Years) Likes And Dislikes Likes : Hanging Out With/Family Dislikes : Big Siren Door Alarm, Noise, Spiders, Snakes And Bees, Carnivore Dinosaurs, Hot Boiling Water, Getting In People's Business, Being Rude and Disrespectful And Even horror movies Some Facts About Sarah Briner 1.Sarah Briner's age 23 years. 2.She has two older Sisters named Emily Jean and Paige. 3.Birthday February 21 and Born on 1996. 4.She was first seen on Mary's YouTube channel in March of 2012 in a video called “CheerPower Competition 2011-212 Ohio Extreme SuperStars.” She Completed five goals in that match. 5. Birth Sign Pisces. 6.She competed as part of a team called Ohio Extreme All Stars Gym. She was involved in Playing The Three Little Pigs With Her Aunt Jana in September of 2006 when she was hiding From Her, Hiding In her Bedsheets . Birthday Currently, Sarah Briner is 23 years old. Her next birthday is 8766 days away. Sarah will celebrate her 24th birthday on a Friday, February 21th. She shares a birthday with Only Her who was born on February 21, 1996. Below we countdown to her upcoming birthday. Family ◾ Mr. Briner: Sarah and Emily Jean's Father ◾ Mrs. Briner: Sarah and Emily Jean's Mother * Emily Jean Briner : Twin-Sister * Paige Nicole Hays : Younger Half Sister * Grandma Briner : Grandmother * Grandpa Reynolds : Grandfather. Passed Away * Jana And Jeff Stump : Sarah's Aunt And Uncle * Justin And Jason Stump : Sarah's Cousin * Barb And John McDonald : Emily Jean's Aunt And Uncle * Ryan And Josh McDonald : Cousin * Amanda McDonald : Ryan's Wife and Sarah's Relative * Jadalynn And Leah McDonald : Cousin * Dakota McDonald : Jadalynn And Leah's Baby Sister And Sarah's Baby Cousin * Sherry Burton : Aunt * Bob Burton : Uncle. Passed Away * Rachel Ruth Stump : Uncle Jeff's Mother. Passed Away * Madeline Elizabeth : Oldest Daughter * Maisie And Millie Elizabeth : Twin Daughters * Maddison, Melanie And Mackenzie Elizabeth : Triplets * May Belle, Mckenna, Louise And Blakely : Youngest Daughter * Ellie-Hailey, Gabriella-Malie, Allison, Bailey, Bridget And Bella : Newborn Baby * Mary-Grace Elizabeth : Daughter. Passed Away Since In 1993 Sarah's Speech Sarah Is A Selective Mode in the Sarah Briner12 characters' terms, and as such, they are beginning to learn to Talk. Therefore, She Talks in The Way When She Does. Emily Jean does not understand Sarah's speech, which furthers her stress over Her, but The One Of Emily Jean's Friends can easily understand and translate what Sarah Talks (which she alludes to Who's Fault It Was; It Was Emily Jean's Fault including Emily Jean's Or Wendy's Fault at the same time, even though only Which Girls's Fault It Was were shown in the nest during her Fault scene in the original Sarah Briner12, and any number above two is not technically a Fault.) Emily Jean therefore refers to Wendy's for help whenever she wants to know what Sarah Is trying to Talk. Sarah mentions in The Fault of Emily Jean And Parents, while she Find out trying to Tolerate This, that the first words of one of the twins were "Is That Sarah's Fault? -No It's Not!", although Sarah could not recall whether it was Emily Jean or Mom and Dad who had uttered these lines. Sarah translated the statement to mean "Is That Everybody's Fault, and Yes it Was Your Fault!". Emily Jean And Wendy Are Both Wonder What Sarah Talks And Has Instead Words On Since Uncle Bob, Grandfather, Uncle Jeff's Mother Rachel And Her Daughter died. if She Doesn't Seem To want to talk About Her Aunt Jana Much. Well, They've Trying To Give Her Time And To Let Her Know They're Here For Her When She's Ready To Talk But So Far... Nothing. In Emily Jean's Comment, "Maybe Sarah Doesn't Talk About Aunt Jana With You Because She's Afraid It Will Upset You. And It's Making sarah feel uncomfortable, Bad, Scared, Too Annoyed, Too Sad And So Upset. if Sarah Don't want to talk about it. Danielle also could simply say: "If you want to talk about it, Kayla And I will listen. Sarah Briner is the lead character in Sarah Ready to Cheer. Sarah is a Top Gun Cheerleader. Personality Sarah is the lead character. She is a good At Cheerleading which is her Secret. Sarah is Having A Very Hard Time at Home so she needs Help. She is best friends with Brittany Lescher, Susie Whitmarsh, Bailey Ward, Monica Glinsey, Alison Walasinski, Hailey Psaltis, Avery Price and Natalie Karamer She is Played by Sarah Elizabeth Briner. Relationships * Brittany Lescher Best Friend Brittany Lescher Is Sarah's Best Friend Both Love Swinging On Sarah's Swing Set In Thirteen Years Ago She Was Friends With Her Since Between Ten Years Old And Twenty-Three Years Old * Susie Whitmarsh Best Friend Susie Is Sarah's Best Friend Both Love Kindergarten Class In Long Time Ago She Was Friends With Her Since Six Years Old And Graduating At Rice Canyon Elementary School In Way Back From Lake Elsinore, California. * Bailey Ward Best Friend Bailey Ward Is Sarah's Best Friend Both Love First Grade Class In Long Time Ago She Was Friends With Her Since Between Six Years Old And First Grade Class Is Not Very Good Enough Grade For Her In Very Long time. When She Was At Way Back From Lake Elsinore, California. * Monica is Sarah's best friend. Both love School and are hoping to make it in the Grade as grown ups. They have been friends since age 14. * Alison Walasinki Cheer Buddy From Between 2011 And 2012 In Ten Years Ago Both love Cheerleading and are hoping to make it in the First Place as Friends. They have been friends since age 16 * Hailey Psaltis is Sarah's Cheer Buddy. Both love Cheerleading and are hoping to make it in the First Place as Cheerleading Buddies. They have been friends since age 19. * Avery Price and Natalie Karamer is Sarah's Cheer Buddy. Both love Cheerleading and are hoping to make it in the First Place as Cheerleading Buddies. They have been friends since age 23. Trivia ◾ She Is Not Coming Back To school At All. That's Because Her Choice Is That She Can Rather To Stay With Mommy and Daddy And She Have Graduate Early And Gets Irritated Just Like Her Mom Did. And They Know It's Hard For Someone In Sarah's Circumstances To Come School Every Day She's Now Been Irritated She's Afraid To Come Back to School. ◾ Her best friend is Brittany Lescher. ◾ She is a Top Gun Cheerleader.